


Imaginary

by strawberryroan (vyatkamare)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyatkamare/pseuds/strawberryroan
Summary: the unicorn is dying, or he's dead.





	Imaginary

the unicorn is dying, or he’s dead. the vultures are circling.  
no. he’s dead.  
his chest is unmoving. his horn is three feet of dull bone, tip snapped off. ichor-matted beard.  
you slog closer through the marsh.

a vulture stops wheeling; breaks the loop and drifts downward.  
she’d looked small in the sky, but as she lands, folding her wings, she’s nearly the size of the unicorn. she pecks idly at his face. vultures always go for the eyes first. you read that somewhere.  
you watch her muse over her food, and she watches you, too.  
“the rewards of beauty,” she says, digging into the unicorn’s carcass, “were always imaginary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry comes out of me in October. It'll dry back up as soon as we hit November, but until then, if you're one of those people who enjoys poetry, enjoy.


End file.
